


you must not fear me (for you are mine, and mine alone)

by halogensleep



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Breeding, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, First Time, First Time Sex, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, GP Regina, Impregnation, Knotting, Lesbian Romance, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian rough sex, Omega Emma, Omega Emma Swan, Protective Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, SwanQueen love, curse marriage, lesbian abo, lesbian love, swanqueen - Freeform, swanqueen gp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogensleep/pseuds/halogensleep
Summary: The Dark Queen weds Emma and fulfills a curse she casted upon the  Charmings all those years ago. She just never could have anticipated in her darkened heart that Emma would dare to love her back. [breeding  knot, rough sex, gentle on the heart, swanqueen feels]





	1. Chapter 1

The Dark Queen was everything and nothing like Emma expected. Her raven hair cascaded down her spine in an intricate plait that reached the very small of her back. Her dress was a floor-length gown that was dark as coal, shimmering and glittering against the light of persistent candles burning on the chandeliers overhead, and when she moved, the train of her gown shimmered too like a puddle of black liquid following closely behind her. Her skin was near-lily white and her lips crimson like rubies, which were far too pretty for Emma to make sense of. Truth be told, Emma didn’t dare to meet the Dark Queen’s brown-eyed stare. Mainly because if she did, she worried she might see too much humanity in the warmth of her eyes and forget all together that her betrothed was a monster like no-other.

“You mustn’t fear me as you have been told to fear me, my dear.” She re-invigorated the candles within the bedroom on one delicate flick of her wrist. “Surprising as it may be, I do intend on coming to love and think of you as my wife and consort. You will see that, in time.”

“I don’t fear you.” Emma half-lied and became narrow-mouthed.

All of her life had been shadowed with the burden that she would one day belong to the Dark Queen who had claimed her since the days before she were even born. She had heard terrible things about Queen Regina from the mouths of the people who were fortunate enough to survive her. She had witnessed the villages—once blooming with life and the wondrous joy of fairytales—reduced to rubble and decay by the delicate thin hands of the Evil Queen. 

And yet, try as she might, she couldn’t forget the warmth of those brown eyes that she had so often caught brief glimpses of throughout the duration of her life, like a kind stranger always keeping a watchful eye over her.

Regina bristled beneath her breath and peered up with a frightening stare. It was strange. Emma swore she could see those brown eyes, so full of rage and hatred, pearling up as if they might cry.

“You do not fear me?” Regina tilted her chin, relieved and infuriated, simultaneously. “Do you think so little of me?”

“Not in the ways they told me to be scared of you, I mean?” Emma shrugged and glanced around, allowing the statement to hang like a question. “I know you’ve watched over me my whole life? I know it was you who plucked me out of the lake when I was nine years old and the ice caved in.” She thought back to that delicate wrist around her ankle pulling her out of the painfully-cold water, to the dark expensive robes that her saviour swaddled her in before she drifted asleep from the shock of the cold.

Queen Regina laughed bitterly.

“Then you are the most brilliant and foolish of girls.” Her teeth became sharp and knitted against one another. “Do not mistake my reassurances for weaknesses, dear one! You should fear me, Emma. You should take comfort in the assurance that I will never let harm come to a single strand of your hair, but should you betray me? Should you take the anointment of our marriage lightly?” The queen stepped forward with smouldering eyes. “I will cast darkness across this world for a thousand years and rain blood and fire from the skies while you watch upon the suffering from my side. For you are mine, and you shall be mine, beyond this life towards the next. I will not lose my bride.” A snarl found its way into her beautiful face.

Emma swallowed and looked away. She felt it in her bones that she was a saviour, she felt it in her bones that she belonged to this woman in some unfathomable way as if it had been written in the stars. It dawned on her that perhaps this was how she became the hero she so often doubted she could ever rise to be. Perhaps to save one monster, to love one monster, to make her whole and tame, could be enough.

“You’re not very good at loving things, are you?” Emma refused to be scared. “I can see it in your eyes… the desperation, the hope, the fear, the want to be loved in return, but hurting and breaking things just comes too naturally to you, doesn’t it?”

It offset the Dark Queen.

“You are foolishly brave.” Regina shook her head in displeasure.

“You just asked me not to take this marriage lightly.” Emma raised a brow at her. “If I can’t tell you the truths that you don’t want to hear, then what is the point of me?”

“I really don’t frighten you, do I?” The Queen whispered and seemed to soften, the realisation both unwelcome and sharp.

It was as if she couldn’t handle such truths. It was as if her entire cloak of comfort had been ripped from her back and now she was naked and vulnerable beneath the gentle blue-eyed stare of this Charming’ girl.

“How could I be frightened of my wicked queen who watched over my life for all those years? Always protecting me, always hiding afar.” Emma softened and made her gentleness a warfare. “It’s as if you want me hate you, and I think it’s because deep down you hate yourself… and you don’t have to. That doesn’t have to be your story, Regina. Because I know my story won’t be the poor girl cursed to marry a monster, I won’t accept that. So it looks as if we both have some figuring out to do?”

“My foolish bride,” Regina became prideful and pearl-eyed. “You will make something tender of me yet, and for that I detest you beyond words.” She punched the air with the wrath of her delicate voice.

The kiss was tentative at first. Regina drew Emma to her heaving chest and gobbled her bottom lip softly, carefully, delicately, as if she had waited her entire life for it, as if she were savouring every moment of it on her lips. Emma felt two delicate hands settle either side of her waist and draw her tighter, holding her so close that their hearts beated in rhythm.

With one flick of her finger, Emma’s dress and clothes melted away. It left her blushing and trying to cover herself, trying to hide her flaws from this perfectly beautiful beast who did not yet know how to be tame.

“Stop.” Regina halted her, held her, kissed her neck. “I want to see how beautiful my bride is. I want to see the woman who will give me heirs,” she nibbled possessively with warm breath that left Emma awakened with want.

Emma relaxed and allowed the Queen—her wife—to appraise her. Regina’s gaze became wide and awestruck, became hungry and fervent. She slipped her hands around Emma’s waist and caressed the skin, tried desperately to love her with her palms because words did not come naturally.

There was something about being naked in front of Regina while she remained immaculately dressed that did something to her. It left her nervous and aroused, simultaneously. It made her feel like a rose that had been plucked from the bush and was being ardently looked upon.

The Dark Queen flicked her finger and dimmed the candles to a warm spattering of glowing flames. With shaky hands, she removed her crown and placed it on the dresser.

“I want you to get in our bed,” she whispered, and the word struck Emma’s heart. 

“You’re not going to try and make me sleep in a dungeon or a tower?” Emma furrowed her brows. It was half-expected.

“You are the wife of a Queen.” Regina bristled and became furious at the thought. “You are not a prisoner, or a lowly thing to be punished, you are a consort and future-mother of kings.” She pushed forward and kissed her again, passionately. “We may disagree on many things but we must always agree on that.” Her hands became tight on Emma’s forearms.

Emma fell into bed with Regina on top of her.

The Queen did not know how to be gentle, and Emma did not mind. Regina nibbled on her collarbones, on her breasts, on her soft pink nipples until they were stiff. She slipped her hands over her hips and grabbed at everything she could. It was as if she were conquering lands, as if she were burning things to the ground, as if all that wickedness inside of her black heart made even the tenderest of interactions somewhat violent. Again, Emma didn’t mind. She slipped her hands either side of the Queen’s cheeks as nips and kisses trailed across her breasts and stomach. There would be time to make her gentle. There would be time to teach her new ways.

Regina turned Emma over on to her belly, her hands parting the cheeks of her bottom she could enjoy the view of her glistening vulva. It made Emma bury her cheeks into the soft satin pillow, biting and groaning into the material as the Queen pushed forward and kissed it.

“You are a royal bride, Emma. We have to consummate our marriage before the first light of our first dawn together, do you understand what that means?” The Dark Queen hesitated, as if she were trying her hardest to be something soft for her dearest little princess.

“Be gentle,” Emma ordered it over her shoulder, too brave for her own good. She moaned and closed her eyes as two fingers found her slick mess. “Just… be gentle. Show me this was about more than just a curse.”

“That is still yet to be seen.” The wicked queen couldn’t help herself. She tempered the snap of her voice with a small sigh and Emma watched the shadow of her head hang forward, presumably embarrassed. “I will be as gentle as I know how,” she softened. “And if it is not gentle enough then I will learn, for you, Emma.”

Queen Regina was well-endowed, and that wasn’t a surprising fact. She was the Queen of Kings. The Alpha of Alphas. The conqueror of worlds. Emma felt the tip of her hard throbbing cock push up against her slick lips and exhaled a long gasp at the thickness of it.

“Be still,” Regina ordered softly and set her forearms into the top of her spine to keep her prone on the bed. “Be mine,” she whispered gently into the nape of her neck.

The first thrust punched a searing pain through her body. The Queen’s shaft was hard and unyielding, and it left Emma gasping and struggling to accommodate her. She gasped and buried her whimpers into the pillows, her thighs trembling and her cunt throbbing with a mixture of want and pain as the head reached and nudged her cervix.

“Be still,” Regina adjusted on top of her and kissed the side of her neck. “The pain won’t be severe, it will go soon.”

“Why me?” Emma winced and puffed, desperate for answers. “Why did you choose me?”

The queen slipped her arms around Emma’s belly, her chin settling on to the roof of her pale shoulder. She kissed Emma. She brushed her nose into the chimney of her huffing throat and allowed the girl to settle and accommodate.

“A thousand-year old prophecy. It said the Queen of Snow will be the one to make the Dark Queen’s heart whole again. I didn’t believe it but…” Regina said tightly.

“But what?” Emma grabbed her fleeing jaw.

Regina grinded her teeth and glanced away, embarrassed. She hung her head.

“But then one night a blanket of snow fell across these lands and I felt your soul enter this world… and I knew I would die to protect it,” she admitted.

Emma tugged on her elbow, pulled at her arms until they were tight and firm around her body. She closed her eyes and settled beneath the warmth of her cold-hearted queen. Perhaps she wasn’t so cold-hearted after all, the thought made Emma smile.

Regina pushed her hips and made love to her with slow careful movements that filled Emma to the brim. A delicate thin hand snuck under the galley of Emma’s body and grabbed the blonde curls on top of her mound, as if the Queen needed to something to grab on to in order to remind Emma who was the one in charge.

“You are mine,” Regina groaned and slipped her fingers lower towards her clit. “All mine, forever mine, until the world becomes ash.” She shuddered with the weight of her moans.

“It’s not a perfect start, but we’ll build something worth having.” Emma muttered and pushed her hips backwards, full and desperate for more.

Her dark queen fucked her harder, pressed into her until there was no room left between their bodies and the heat pulsated between them like a carnal fire hot enough to torch the bed. Emma buried herself forward and allowed the pleasure to overcome her body’s limits.

“I’ve got you,” Regina muttered as her knot began to swell. “It’ll be alright, just ride it out, just hold on to me,” she mumbled as if the act of being thoughtful was too abstract for her to be proficient at.

Emma winced and moaned as the knot within her walls became wider and wider, as her orgasm became a sharp and hard punch in her belly. The queen above her began to gasp and growl, her hips pushing forward as the urge of her body to ensure her line of succession took over.

“I’ve got you,” Regina huffed out the words and held her tight. “It’s okay,” she whispered.

Emma took comfort in the words, and her body relaxed into the act of being claimed. She nuzzled her nose into the side of the Queen’s forearm, a single tear wetting the inside of her elbow.

“You will make me tender,” Regina whispered and shook, collapsing on top of Emma’s spine. “And I will make you strong. Let us make that of one another? Perhaps that will a fine thing to have, indeed.” She trailed her hot lips around the curve of her shoulder blade.

“Hold me tight,” Emma whispered and gathered her breath, utterly spent and stuck in the delicious aftermath of their first sex.

“For all the nights of our lives,” Regina replied and held her close.

[Follow me pls](http://halogensleep.tumblr.com) OR [Find fun stuff here](http://patreon.com/halogensleep)


	2. chapter 2

The grand doors of the palace hall swung open furiously. Emma lifted a brow and glanced towards the dark storm rolling towards her like a natural disaster. It didn’t make her flinch. It didn’t make her nervous. It didn’t even warrant the tiniest cause for concern. Instead, she shook her head at the dramatics and turned her attention back to the book of fairy tales in her lap.

“How dare you!” Regina manifested back into the shape of a woman, albeit more furious and frightening than any storm could even attempt to be.

“No,” Emma said with a serious tone and closed her book. “Try again,” she ordered her villainous wife softly.

“Another insolent word from your pretty mouth and I will cut out your tongue!”

“No.” Emma remained unconcerned, as if she were dealing with a small yappy creature. “Try again, indoor voice and big girl words this time.” She encouraged.

The Queen glared and tilted her wicked infuriated expression, as if the desire to punish Emma with a flick of her manicured finger was a tempting one. Instead she sighed and glanced away, defeated and made tame. Regina rubbed her hands and rolled her lips between her teeth.

“I awoke this morning to miserable skies and thunderclouds rumbling the earth as far west as the eye could see. I thought it perfect for an early ride into the town to collect on some unpaid debts…” Regina stopped and cleared her shaking throat that was so desperate to shout, determined to give calmness a try. She inhaled and continued. “Imagine my surprise when an entire village came out to greet my procession to thank me for my generosity. It would seem a village boy I had taken as prisoner for loan collateral had been released back to his people, with two bags of sterling silver no less. Apparently the Queen Consort forgave his family’s dues and dipped into the royal coiffers so he and his brothers may attend school!” Regina seethed, the mere thought detestable.

Emma swallowed and watched Regina shudder with rage. Her guardsmen simply looked to the floor, to the windows, to the ceiling, to anywhere that didn’t land upon the monarch in case she punished them severely for it. Emma couldn’t blame them. Regina was itching for something to take her frustrations out on.

“Well I can see your upset,” Emma surmised with a quirk of her brow.

“I promised you I would never let harm come to a single hair on your head, did I not?” Regina asked darkly, her wicked stare acute and venomous.

Emma nodded and became unsettled.

“Johal!” Regina snapped over her shoulder and picked out a young queen’s guard from her ranks. “Step forward towards the Queen Consort,” she softened with a wicked smirk.

“Regina!” Emma lurched forward as the young man inhaled and obeyed. “Don’t hurt him, you don’t have to do that.” She shook her head and tried to make her wife see reason. “It was my fault, I meddled in things without your permission. You can punish me if you have to but don’t hurt him, okay?”

Regina laughed at that.

“You think I would cause harm to one of my most loyal guards?” She mocked with narrowed brown eyes. “No, my dear, I’m wicked but I am not a fool. Johal will accompany you to the village, and you will choose **two** children to be brought back to the Dark Palace in lieu of the boy you so generously freed. Should you return empty handed before sunset, I will strike the homes of the village and take them all. Are we quite clear?” Regina seethed.

Emma felt the wind leave her lungs, mainly because she had greatly underestimated her wife’s knack for all things distasteful and wicked. She knew Regina would make good of her threat, and so reluctantly she nodded her head and chewed her lips.

“Good.” Regina chuckled a thin laugh and pressed a small unwelcomed kiss to her wife’s forehead. “Do not be late for supper, dear one.” She flicked her finger and disappeared into a swirl of dark smog.

Emma simply sat there and felt the entire world come crashing down on her shoulders. She blinked and exhaled the entire contents of her lungs, aware she would now have to undo her good deed and take two innocents in order to save dozens. Emma rubbed her hands and tried to think of a way out of her predicament. The twisting gnarling knot in her stomach knew better. In her guts, she knew there was no way to beat her wicked wife on the matter.

“Your Highness,” Johal murmured and offered his hand. “The royal carriage awaits.”

…

The journey back towards the palace was bumpy and quiet. The two children rode on black horses at the back of the procession, their small hands tight on the reigns while they sat sandwiched between the thighs of guardsmen who allowed the little boys to pretend they were knights off to battle to defend the kingdom. Once in a while, Emma heard their giggles and laughter echo up along the procession. It left her clenching her eyes and pushing down the urge to be sick.

“She’s not as evil as you think,” Johal finally spoke up, pushing his thick blonde hair backwards with a sigh. “She would no doubt kill me if she ever heard me speak such things, Your Highness. But she is a very complicated woman, your wife.”

“You think so?” Emma glared and folded her arms. “Tell that to those poor mothers when they start to wonder why their children haven’t returned home.” A snarl found its way into her lips. Johal just nodded and peered back out the small carriage window, allowing his regent to stew.

The worst part of the whole ordeal was that when the horses rode into the village nobody ran or tried to hide. Instead, when the arrival of Emma, Queen Consort of the Imperial Realm, Princess of the Enchanted Forest, Saviour of the Light, was announced on pipes and banners, the people ran and crowded the procession with cheers and applause. It left Emma’s mouth dry and her heart clenching in the worst way possible. She forced herself to be pragmatic through the whole ordeal. She forced herself to swallow the truth that the fate of two children couldn’t be worth more than the fate of two-dozen.

The challenge in and of itself was not to find two children to snatch, but rather to choose two children from the crowd of parents who raised and offered forward their little boys and girls for Emma’s selection. Perhaps they thought it was simply a trip to the palace, a benevolent gesture from the newly-coronated consort of the realm. Perhaps they thought it was the stuff of fairytales, that Emma would take two peasant children from the village beneath the Dark Palace and raise them like royalty. Maybe it was that. Maybe the parents simply wanted a better life for their little ones. The more Emma thought about it, the worse she felt.

“Queen Regina once took me as collateral for a loan, the same as she did with the little boy you returned some days ago,” Johal interrupted her self-loathing with chatter once again.

Emma blinked and didn’t know what to do with the information. Regina was a cruel monarch, that much was true. She was arrogant and rude to her footmen and guards, and that was when she bothered to acknowledge their existence at all. On the other hand, however, Emma knew that they were paid more than triple that of the other kingdoms. All of the staff were permitted at least one day off a week and given double-pay at Christmas. Emma supposed it wasn’t out of the goodness of Regina’s heart, but rather just the pragmatism of a wicked Queen who knew she needed a loyal army.

“Do I even want to know what you had to do to get yourself out of the tower?” Emma raised a brow.

“Backgammon, mostly.” Johal didn’t skip a beat. “She liked to play backgammon after dinner, and I was the only one who didn’t let her win. My father was a gambler which I suppose is how I came to be collateral for a loan from the Crown in the first place. I knew how to play betting games before I’d learned to crawl.” He chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

“I’m sorry,” Emma muttered and thought about what a horrible life that must have been. “You must have been so scared when she took you. How old were you?”

“Not much older than the boy from the village. Maybe six?”

Emma clenched her eyes in repulsion. It made Johal laugh, and Emma couldn’t help but think it strange.

“Most of the men and women who make up her ranks found their way to the palace under similar circumstances. I’m not saying she gave us a better life out of the goodness of her heart, but she knew how to make us useful, for which we have been greatly compensated. If I had to choose between being a knight of the Imperial Crown or the lowly-bastard of a drunkard? Well, I need not state the obvious.” Johal shrugged as their carriage turned towards the gates of the palace courtyard.

“You’re forgetting all the people she has hurt and maimed for no reason at all. Forgive me for being a little concerned of what she will do to the two little boys we just took!” Emma bristled.

“She is a woman blighted by her emotions and impulses, that is true. Her punishments are severe and her heart is cold. I don’t deny those charges. But Queen Regina is a smart woman above all things and I imagine she would not act in haste to destroy the royal marriage before it has even begun. Then again, I’m the lowly-bastard of a drunkard at heart. What do I know of the whim of queens?” He laughed with soft eyes. His nonchalance irritated Emma beyond words. 

The procession finally came to a grinding halt within the courtyard. Johal hopped out first and held open the carriage door. Emma clambered out and glanced around in search of her wife, exhaling a sigh of relief when no sign of her was to be found. She watched the black horses draped in their royal coats be tended to by the stable boys while the guardsmen dismounted and plonked the little boys in their ward down on to the cobbles.

“Do you think it’s too late to take them home?” Emma muttered in Johal’s ear. “Regina only said to bring them back to the palace, she didn’t specify for how long…”

“My Queen, if you are looking for a way to ensure we are all executed then you have most certainly found it. Better to have faith that she will answer your obedience with mercy than anger her further,” Johal said matter of fact and unsheathed his sword.

“What are you doing?!” Emma began to panic as he strode towards the boys.

“Oh relax!” He rolled his eyes and grinned.

Emma watched him offer the sheath towards one of the little boys. He tapped the other guardsmen on the shoulder and asked for his sheath too, which was quickly given to the other little boy. Emma exhaled and watched the children play together, bashing the wooden sheaths and whirling them around as if they were two little soldiers. For a moment the knot of dread subsided. For a moment, at least.

“Well well,” Regina’s soft voice called from the steps leading to the open palace doors. “A fine choice, Emma. What strong hearty boys you’ve selected for me.” She laughed and strolled over, her black overcoat flowing behind her feet.

“If you even think about hurting them!” Emma grabbed her arm hard and leaned into her ear with gritted teeth.

“Would you like to make it a dozen children from the village? There’s still time to head back down.” Regina hissed at her wife and glanced down to the offending hand gripping her bicep.

Emma snatched her hand away and blinked, aware that there was little she could do now to protect them but a thousand ways she could make their fate worse with her disobedience. 

Regina straightened herself and hesitated for a moment. She exhaled softly and cupped Emma’s chin with her fingers, lifting it until they were eye to eye.

“You can learn to be a consort the easy way or the hard way, Emma. There are digressions I can abide and those that must be answered - and meddling in affairs of the Crown without precedence will not be looked the other way. It has fallen to me to teach you the cost of your defiance, so allow me to exert such lessons with grace rather than wrath,” Regina said it so softly, her eyes brimming with a strange tenderness as if her aim wasn’t to inflict punishment at all.

Emma swallowed and looked towards Johal. He was playing with the little boys and keeping them distracted from adult affairs, dodging their lumbering swings of the sheaths and running circles around them. He stopped and ruffled their hair and met Emma’s gaze briefly, offering her a quick reassuring nod that these things might not have to be as bad as they seemed.

“I’m sorry,” Emma muttered at her wife in an attempt to appease her.

“You will be,” Regina warned quietly.

Regina swanned off towards the scuffling boys in her courtyard with her dark coat floating behind her. She was the picture of a villainous queen from one of Emma’s fairy tale books. Her raven hair was pulled up in a sleek curled ponytail that sat nearly on top of her scalp, her jewel-encrusted crown like a thousand jagged sharp teeth rising up over her head. There was a way in which she walked with swinging hips and a spine straighter than steel that exuded malevolence and terror. It was as if her body was maybe liquid or smoke, as if she could suffocate another person with merely an intent glance.

Though it was the case, the children did not know or care for such things. Emma watched them bound over and smother the queen with hugging arms that knocked her off balance, as if they were greeting an old friend. Regina stiffened and didn’t know what to do with the children wrapped around her belly.

“Enough of that.” Emma heard her mutter at them abruptly.

The children released her and stared up with wondrous eyes, as if they were enraptured with the sight of her. Emma watched Regina crouch down and speak to them, though she couldn’t hear what was said. She imagined it wasn’t anything terrifying, the boys were giggling after all. Regina took the children by either hand and turned around back towards the palace doors.

“Will you be joining us, my queen?” Regina shot her a stern look, as if she were silently daring Emma to defy her again and find out the consequences.

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Emma gulped and trailed behind the three of them.

Emma couldn’t quite believe her eyes when she walked through the doors into the warmth of the western hall. The overbearing shroud of darkness that stifled the palace had been done away with. The candles burned brightly and illuminated the silver decorations that had been strung around the hall from rafter to rafter, and what looked like a hundred violins floated in a neat row playing a pretty regal tune. Regina stopped every few steps and allowed the awestruck children to point excitedly and chatter among themselves. Truth be told, she looked as if she were enjoying it just as much as them.

“I hope the Queen Consort didn’t give you to many treats on your journey here, little ones,” Regina said softly and glanced over her shoulder at Emma, savouring every moment of utter shock etched into her expression. “I’ve prepared quite the banquet.” She turned back to the children.

“What’s a banquet?” The shorter boy tugged on her sleeve.

Regina sniffed and straightened her coat sleeve, seemingly uncomfortable with the gesture. She managed a brief smile and reclaimed her composure. Emma immediately got the feeling that Regina wasn’t proficient or experienced in the art of dealing with children. It made sense, really. Nannying probably wasn’t a prerequisite-experience for becoming an evil queen.

“A banquet is a feast that a monarch throws for very, very, very important guests of the realm. Do you think you two could be my special guests for tonight?” She raised a brow and leaned close to their faces.

How they were not terrified, Emma couldn’t begin to understand. Regina looked as if she might eat one of them whole with her pearly white teeth grinning that unnaturally wide smile. Instead, they began to excitedly jump up and down once again.

“You know, very important guests are expected to dress appropriately for a feast at the palace. Did you both forget to bring your dinner jackets?” Regina tittered to herself, looking the little peasant boys up and down in their ragged shirts and mucky pants.

At that the boys grew still and quiet, as if suddenly remembering that little peasant boys such as the likes of them didn’t belong in magnificent palaces in the company of queens. The sight broke Emma’s heart in two.

“Well, nevermind. I suppose we can soon fix that.” Regina huffed and flicked her finger in the air haphazardly.

A small whirlwind of black smog danced around each of the boys, and when it finally disappeared it took their tattered clothes with it. Each of them stood there in clean black jodhpurs and equally fanciful tunic jackets with silk around the trim. They didn’t look unlike princes.

“What do you think, Emma?” Regina lifted a manicured brow. “Are our guests dressed properly for dinner, now?”

“I think they might be the most handsome gentlemen in the entire realm,” Emma replied, gobsmacked by the turn of events.

“Gentlemen indeed.” Regina crouched down again and looked the boys in the eye. “Gentlemen can very quickly become knights of the Queen’s guard, with a little training, of course.” She smirked and patted their heads.

…

Emma ran to the bedroom and watched the horses pull away out of the royal courtyard with two very-full little boys safely tucked in the back of the carriage with Johal chaperoning them home. She barely managed to eat anything over dinner, too concerned with her mealy-mouthed wife and the other shoe that would eventually drop. Then dessert arrived, and Regina explained to the little boys at the table that she would have extra-portions wrapped for them to take home. The relief was instantaneous like a weight being removed from Emma’s shoulders. The children would be returning home, safe and sound. 

Emma pressed against the window pane and held her breath as the horses gallivanted down the winding hills, just to make sure such was the case.

“Am I interrupting something, dear one?” Regina closed the bedroom doors and shot her wife a brief curious glance. “I’m nearly ready to retire to bed, come and undress your wife and run her a bath. I can smell the stench of children all over me. It’s sickly.”

Emma felt her throat burn first, felt it tighten and grow so sore she thought she might choke on her own breath. The violent tremble of her bottom lip came next as if her mouth were built on a faultline, as if it might be enough to start an earthquake right there in their bedroom. By the time tears were splashing down her pink cheeks, embarrassed and humiliated, caught by Regina’s acute brown-eyed stare that was focused on her and nothing else in the room, it was too late to pull any of it back and reclaim herself.

“You...made me think that...you were going to hurt them...what sort of a monster...does that?!” Emma whimpered and felt her lungs hurt with the reminder of that fear.

Regina stepped forward and crossed her arms, her expression softening into one of empathy and pity. It was a rare sight.

“Did it frighten you?” The Dark Queen lifted a brow.

“Beyond words!” Emma shuddered and sobbed.

“Good,” Regina said pointedly, she stepped forward and grabbed Emma’s elbows softly. “I want you to hold on to that fear, my love.” She nodded and smoothed a hand around her cheek, wiping away a rolling tear. “I want you to wrap your mind around it and bury it somewhere deep inside yourself. And every time you think of meddling in crown affairs, or assuming you know better than I, or belittling me in front of a single other living-soul; I want you to pull that terror out and let it consume you. Better the fear of what I could do become your deterrent than the burdens of what I will do should you ever force my hand again.” Regina smiled softly as if this was an entirely pedestrian conversation to have.

“What could possibly be so wrong in freeing a little boy?!” Emma’s expression twisted with the confusion and repulsion of it, still. “What could possibly be so offensive to you about sharing just a tiny bit of what we have! Why do you have to be so—”

“Evil?” Regina didn’t flinch. “That little boy you oh-so-courageously saved from my grasps was the son of drunkards, Emma. Do you think doting-parents offer their children as collateral to an evil witch for any reason that’s pure of heart? He was starving and cold and littered with bruises when he got here. I fed him. I clothed him. I sent him to apprentice beneath my alchemist because the mirror has foreseen his great potential! And yes, I also happened to place him in the tower as punishment for a few days because he was caught rifling through my personal effects. Do you think such a thing should go unpunished?” Regina snapped.

“Well, no, of course not.” Emma scratched her head and began to feel stupid. “But—”

“But nothing. Those two bags of sterling silver you sent him home with—my sterling silver, no less—will be fluttered and drained into the hands of bar-keepers and whores before week’s end. Do you think that a valuable use of the crown’s finances, Emma?”

“Well, when you put it like that—”

“A simple no will suffice, Emma.” Regina raised her finger to hush her.

“No, my queen.” Emma peered at her feet in realisation of her error.

“Do you understand now?” Regina sighed and softened.

“Yes! Okay, fine! I should have spoken to you before I went meddling. I shouldn’t have tried to be the hero without knowing the full picture!” It pained Emma to admit such things, but admit them she did. She felt lighter for it.

“And to think, we could have put today to such better uses if you had done precisely that.” Regina shook her head, displeased and thin-mouthed. “I was very much looking forward to collecting unpaid debts today. I was maybe even going to fit in a fight or two with passing heroes from other lands, maybe even unleash a curse! Instead here we are, exhausted and upset and two bags of sterling silver light. Now, can we put this to rest and try to enjoy the small amount of time left before we retire to bed?”

Emma exhaled and closed her eyes. This arrangement was still difficult, was still more than difficult, in all honesty. It left her morose and repulsed sometimes. It left her feeling both cursed and blessed, simultaneously. But truth be told, she couldn’t help but feel her heart strings pull more often than not, even after a day like today.

“How do you want me to make amends, my queen?” Emma softly sighed and quirked her lips into an apologetic smile.

“Well.” Regina thought about it for a moment. “Undressing me and running a bath would be a start, darling girl.” She twisted her sore neck.

“Then that’s what I’ll do,” Emma agreed and pressed a chaste kiss to her wife’s cheek. “And for the record I don’t think you’re evil, most of the time at least. I just think you’re a little rough around the edges. We can smooth you out. There’s still time.”

It made Regina bite a smirk. Emma laughed and took it as a small victory. She pushed forward and kissed the queen a little harder, her tongue pressing for entrance against Regina’s lips. It was given the Royal grant. Regina slipped her hands around the smallest part of Emma’s spine and pulled her close, sighing happily into her mouth as she kissed her back and tilted her face so their noses fitted neatly against one another’s.

Emma carefully removed the crown, placing it on the plush velvet pillow besides the glass dresser. She smoothed her hands along her Alpha’s cheeks and pressed her thumbs into each side of her temple, rubbing away the headache that always seemed to be on the brink of itself. Regina’s ponytail was next on the agenda. Emma pulled it free and let raven tendrils of hair fall down in loose waves around her queen’s soft face.

“There,” Emma whispered and combed her fingers through them. “You don’t look so regal now.”

“You don’t like me regal?” Regina raised a sharp brow and stiffened.

Emma thought about it and decided to answer honestly.

“I like you more when you’re my wife before my monarch. I get away with more.” She shrugged and helped Regina out of her black overcoat. “Besides, you love me more when you’re not wearing the crown,” Emma added.

A hand snapped around and grabbed her wrist hard. Emma stopped and met her wife’s dark brown eyes.

“I love you more than you give me credit for, at all times of the day.” She rubbed her thumb over the back of Emma’s hand. “Please do not ever doubt that, crown or not.”

“Alright,” Emma assured and kissed her again, patting her cheek for good measure. “I love you too, when you’re not forcing me to kidnap children.”

“They came willingly, did they not? And I sent them home with full stomachs and stories that no one will ever believe.” She chuckled to herself, probably at the thought of anyone ever believing that the Evil Queen hosted two little boys for a banquet at the Dark Palace.

“They did. You did. You know what I’m trying to say.” Emma agreed and overlooked the minutia, because her wife was beyond comprehending shades of grey when it came to matters of light and evil.

Emma crouched down and tugged off her boots and black leather pants. She hesitated and stared at the two lily-white knees in front of her, her eyes glancing up at the smooth thighs begging for a quick peck. She risked it. She leaned forward and pressed a few kisses around the side of her knees and the insides of her thighs.

“You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Regina looked away and grinned.

“Did Her Majesty complain?” Emma raised her eyebrows mockingly and kissed the inside of her thigh again. “I don’t recall hearing my big bad dark queen tell me to stop?” She pecked the smooth skin again.

Regina beckoned her to stand with a finger guiding her upwards beneath the chin. Once Emma was on her feet, utterly enraptured in the stare of her violent queen, she found herself at a loss for words. It was a blissfully irritating state that she found herself with some regularity. Regina was capable of inflicting it with just one narrowed stare and grind of her jaw. It was the look of a ravenously hungry alpha, of a huntress who wanted to take something soft between each of her palms and make love until parts of them both began to ache and hurt.

Emma wasn’t opposed to the idea. And so she slung her arms around the back of Regina’s neck and kissed her hard, knocking her off balance.

“Perhaps a palace filled with laughing children would make something soft of me yet.” Regina growled against Emma’s teeth and held her close. “We would make such handsome sons, after all…”

“I don’t know if my big bad queen could handle the pomp of a royal birth just yet.” Emma teased with wide eyes, giggling into her wife’s fervent kisses. “You think you could put up with trips to my parents kingdom? The joint banquets? The visits? Resisting the urge to make a scene?” Emma pushed her backwards onto their bed and straddled her hips.

She was pushing her luck, and Emma knew that. But if the Dark Queen had any urge to answer her quick-mouth with a reckoning, it was quickly smited as soon as Emma slipped a hand between her soft thighs and awoke her cock. Regina choked and narrowed her eyes, consumed with nothing but the urge to breed as her length was palmed and stroked stiffed.

Regina arched her spine off the bed and moaned as her girth was squeezed a little harder. She shot her hand in the air and flicked her finger, enveloping them both in a cloud of black smog that dissipated and took the rest of their clothes with it.

“You want me that badly, huh?” Emma leaned down and kissed the underside of her jaw and throat.

Regina adjusted the omega piled on top of her with her forearms, placing her a little higher on her hips so she had just the right angle to take what she belonged to her.

“For all the days of my life, dear one.” Regina kissed her back, hard.

The thrust was slow and deep, stretching and nudging and feeling out the tightness inside of Emma’s slick folds until neither of them could breathe because of it. Emma pushed forward and dove into her queen’s throat, pulling her hips with her in an attempt to unsheath and stop the sharp throbbing ache between her legs that came with trying to accommodate her wife’s girth.

“You’re okay,” Regina crooned and held her tight, preventing the omega from escaping. “You just be my good girl, you just lie there and let me…” she gasped and clenched her eyes as she managed to sheath all the way inside. “Just be still, sweet girl. Let me do the work.” She managed to catch her breath.

It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, it was just overwhelming. The cock inside of her thrusted all the way to mouth of her cervix and had her aching and stretched, vulnerable and whimpering, burrowing and simultaneously cradled in the Dark Queen’s arms. Emma gasped and blinked, adjusting as her body adjusted, slowly and tentatively pushing her weight down into Regina’s hips.

“That’s it, my dearest one, you can take it,” Regina whispered and moaned, her teeth finding the top of Emma’s breast.

The thrusting resumed, Regina’s hips began to slap Emma’s bottom slowly. The saviour felt like a wardrum. She felt like a tool. A utensil. A thing made with the sole purpose of taking this beautifully difficult Alpha. The queen growled and apparently felt the same way, if the teeth nibbling Emma’s collar bones were any sign. Regina sat up and held her close. It left Emma straddling her lap, arms strung around her shoulders, gasping and fuller than she knew she could be. Her nipples brushed softly against Regina’s with each slight movement, and that in and of itself was enough to make her swollen and slicker.

“Perhaps you’re right, perhaps we’re not ready for little princes and princesses just yet, dear one.” Regina huffed and pounded her. “Do you think I should use your mouth instead, my love?”

Emma nodded into her wife and moaned at the thought of tasting her cum. Usually, after Regina came and her knot finally slipped loose, she would slip her hand through her pussy as discreetly as she knew how and suck the taste of her clean off her fingers. It always tasted sweet and thick, like the same consistency of pulp from a ripe peach. It always left her red-faced and desperate for more without the vocabulary to ask for such things.

“I want to feel you orgasm in my mouth and I want to clamber up into your lap afterwards and go to sleep curled up on your chest with your arms around me, not letting me go,” Emma mumbled, pink-cheeked.

“Well then, pretty girl.” Regina leaned back and appraised her, narrowed stare and all. “I think you better slay your big bad witch once and for all,” she teased, kissing her with a small chuckle in her throat.

 

[Follow me pls](http://halogensleep.tumblr.com) OR [Find fun stuff here](http://patreon.com/halogensleep)


End file.
